


Never Alone

by Qcie



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcie/pseuds/Qcie
Summary: CP：水仙！Alex---→Edward×Alex作者：阿粗分级：R   （肉太烂我觉得不到NC17级别（。Warning：精神分裂，儿童虐待提及，文笔稀烂，介意请马上撤退撤退——





	Never Alone

*

“你回家之后想做的一件事是什么？”  
   
Tommy，那位刚和Alex交换姓名的男孩问道。他绿色的眼睛里写满了疲惫，被海水和机油淹湿的羊毛呢子大衣沉重得像是要压塌瘦削的他——他们都没有提起在沉船时那场尴尬的争执。  
   
“去找我的一个朋友。”  
   
“朋友……”Tommy点点头，沉默着偏过头去看列车外的景色。  
   
当Alex觉得他不打算再继续这个话题的时候，Tommy又开口了：“他叫什么名字？”  
   
“谁？”  
   
“你朋友。”  
   
“Edward……他叫Edward。”  
   
Tommy点点头，似乎得到了一个还算满意的答案。维持这场礼节性的对话终于耗空了他所有的体力，他裹紧那张下船时领的脏兮兮的毯子，很快就睡着了。  
   
而Alex开始回想。  
   
从那个特定的时刻开始，Edward就一直呆在他身边。  
   
这个“一直”其实用得有点不准确，大多数时候Alex还是孤身一人，但也因此Edward的陪伴显得如此重要。他没有父母，也没有什么朋友，和很多在管理混乱的福利院长大的孩子一样与人交际能力一塌糊涂，不曾享受过任何亲密关系带来的温暖。  
   
他的童年只有不断的逃跑。福利院的孩子都以大欺小，那些野一点的孩子们修女根本无法管教，在那些蒙尘的十字架和破败的长椅之间，上帝根本看不到自己的脚下正在发生什么。很长的一段时间里Alex总是吃不到自己的食物，他还太小了，跑不过那些大孩子。如果被抓住，他会被摁在地上，一群人硬生生的掰开他撰得死紧的手，拿走那个变形变脏的面包。有一次他跑得很快，他甚至跑出了福利院，沿着自己发现的秘密通道一路跑到了镇上：但是在Alex准备坐下来吃饭时，他绊倒了，膝盖磕在一块石头上，疼痛让他松开了手，面包就这样滚进了河边护栏的缝隙，被铁黑色的河水拆吃入腹。  
   
Alex记得自己那时候哭了，却不是因为自己流血的膝盖，而是因为那块小的可怜的面包。  
   
他的哭声似乎引起了谁的注意。事到如今Alex已经记不清那人的脸——他那时候真的太小了。因此那个男人的影子对于小小的他而言像一座高山，阴影笼罩在他身上，他像是跌入虎口的兔子。他只记得自己一直在哭，知道那个男人露出和善的微笑，从口袋里拿出一块巧克力递给他，Alex抽噎着咬了几口，就被带到了一个有壁炉的很温暖的地方。男人给他包扎了伤口，塞给Alex一只泰迪熊——最后的最后，他还记得自己吃了一块草莓蛋糕，喝了一杯牛奶，他以为自己遇到了好人。  
   
然后男人脱掉了他的衣服。这之后发生的事情让Alex觉得自己很脆弱。  
   
Alex不喜欢这么脆弱的自己。  
   
大概就是在这之后，他遇到了Edward。他躲在教堂的黑漆漆的告解室里躲避其他人的追捕，Edward就那样撩开幕帘把他从那里拉出来。那时Edward有一头软蓬蓬的卷发，像从Alex的旧娃娃胳膊上蹦出来的棉花球。他们一起坐在长椅上，阳光透过破败的玻璃彩绘洒进来倾泻在他们身上，把他们割裂成不同颜色的色块拼贴画。在这模糊的光影里，他们认识了。  
   
Edward不脆弱，他很厉害，那种厉害不是Alex用尽所有力气堆叠起来的伪装，从来没有人会欺负他。他也不像Alex那样讨人厌，所有人在遇到Edward的一瞬间都会马上陶醉在他的魅力里，好像他那对酒窝里藏着什么魔法似的。Alex也有酒窝，但Alex不爱笑，那对酒窝就一直藏在他永远蹭着灰的脸下。他没有Edward的魅力，任何人看到他脏兮兮的衣服和不修边幅的发型就会离他远去。  
   
也许是因为Edward总是笑着，也许是因为Edward英俊的长相，所以所有人都喜欢Edward，也没有人会伤害Edward——他是Alex所没有的一切。  
   
但是Alex不嫉妒Edward，因为无论多少人讨好他，Edward都只跟着Alex一个人。  
   
他教会了Alex怎么打架，教会Alex怎么去掩饰自己的害怕。于是Alex学会了爬墙，学会打架的技巧，学会了怎么在做了坏事之后用自己的魅力讨好生气的修女，在罕见的赞助商来访时穿上自己藏好的唯一一套好衣服挤出自己的酒窝来换取一点糖……他学会了压抑住噩梦带给他的眼泪。  
   
“如果你很害怕，就大声的喊出来，Alex，”Edward紧紧的抱住颤抖的他，Alex埋在他的胸口里无声地哭泣，他不明白这个噩梦为什么会持续到现在，两具开始发育的身体挤在福利院破败的床上，Edward的卷发和他的纠缠在一起，“只要你能吓住他们，就没有人会发现你在害怕。”  
   
“我会一直陪在你身边。”  
   
Alex学得很好。因为他知道Edward会一直都在。  
   
只是Edward也不能解决的问题是：钱。Alex记得自己签入伍志愿书时的心情——他马上就能过上一段还能果腹的日子了，而与Edward一起租的小房子也还能继续保留下去。  
   
Edward并不同意他的这个决定，他们吵了一架，把所有舍得往地上砸的东西都扫到了地上。最后Edward吵累了：“我要陪你去。”  
   
“不行！”  
   
Alex不想失去Edward。Edward不值得去冒这个险。  
   
最后他们达成了微妙的平衡，Alex奔赴战场，而Edward留在家里等他回来，他答应Edward自己一定会活着回来。  
   
所以他在异国的海滩上漫无目的的寻找回家的方法。那一瞬间他终于感到害怕，当冰冷咸涩的海水没过头顶，憋在喉咙里的氧气挣扎着离开时；当他举起那把沉重的步枪指向无名的法国人质问他时；当炮弹落在身后不远的地方时……  
   
列车到站了。  
   
Alex猛然惊醒，身边的人都在零零碎碎的冲向车门。他听到有人群欢呼的声音，站台广播在循环播报着首相的演讲。  
   
他蹒跚着走下列车，眯着眼睛适应英国少见的阳光。  
   
一位老人拍了拍他的肩膀，他吓得跳开几步。那个老人叹了口气，挤出一个苦涩的笑容。  
   
“你可以回家了，孩子。”  
   
然后Alex开始奔跑。  
   
满大街都是他这样的生还者，穿着一套破烂的军服进行劫后余生的狂欢。Alex穿过那些人群，他还没得到很好休息的肌肉群隐隐作痛，但他无法去在意了。像小时候那些没完没了的逃亡，他一刻都没有停下自己的脚步。  
   
他跑过了不知道第几个街区，找到了那条熟悉的楼梯。木板在他急切大力的踩踏下发出不小的声音，抖落早就失去装饰作用的生锈的栏杆上摇摇欲坠的油漆皮。然而在那扇门前，Alex还是停下了脚步。  
   
他站在那里，手抖得像第一天在军营里做完基础训练的时候。  
   
但是门突然打开了，Edward出现在那里，他还是和Alex最后一次见他的时候一样完美。他穿着简单的衬衣和休闲裤，剪短后的卷发露出了他光洁的额头，他像以前的很多次一样，对着Alex伸出了手。  
   
“你怎么哭了。”  
   
他握住Alex还全是泥污的手，将他领进了家里。  
   
Edward想要给他一个拥抱，Alex连忙躲开。  
   
“别碰我……我很脏。”  
   
Edward什么都没说，他还是牵着Alex的手。他带着Alex走进了浴室，开始往浴缸里放热水。Alex都不记得他们的公寓里还能放得下一个浴缸。  
   
他呆呆的站在那里，让Edward帮他脱掉那些厚重的军服，像个无助的孩子。  
   
Alex走进浴缸，紧张的坐进去。热水没过身体时那些窒息的感觉又回来了。Edward握着肥皂往他身上擦，随着Edward的按摩，他才终于放松了。  
   
Edward洗的很仔细。他拂过Alex的胸膛，检查上面那些淤青和细小的伤口，有一些伤口因为泡在水里太久已经开始有些发炎了。他的手一直往下，来到Alex平坦的小腹，在肚脐的附近轻轻地打转。  
   
突然，Alex起身，撰住Edward衬衫的领子，吻住了Edward。  
   
Edward的回吻来得猛烈而又及时，几乎是下一秒Alex就被他从水中捞起。Alex被热水烫红的身体带着泡沫和水分与Edward贴在一起，他们努力的从对方的嘴里夺取着氧气。在走向床的过程中Alex扒光了Edward的衣服，Edward扣着Alex的腰把他压在床上。Edward的吻落在所有Alex柔软的地方，他一点点的往下，从修长的脖子到圆润的肩头和精致的锁骨，温柔的啃咬着这具因为训练而坚实却又瘦削的躯体。Alex粉色的乳头在刺激下翘起，他呜咽着，泪水从绿色的眼睛里潜逃，漫无目的的伸手去触碰Edward和他的阴茎，却被Edward中途截断。  
   
Edward看着他，抓住Alex作乱的手，亲吻他的手心。  
   
Alex的性爱总是充满了狂乱和粗糙的音符。他总像胡乱弹琴的孩子一样，迫不及待的要解开所有欢愉背后的秘密，所以他总给自己留下疼痛。但是Edward很温柔，也很耐心。  
   
他会抬起Alex的腿，亲吻上面柔软光滑的肌理，扣住Alex的膝盖窝，让他笔直的小腿轻盈的落在自己的肩上，他会弯下腰，打开Alex腿间那个紧致温热的穴口：第一节指节没入时Alex会开始瑟缩，瞳孔放大像是被被路灯吓到的幼鹿；第二节指节没入时Alex开始放松，湿软的内里用力的吸搅着Edward的手指；第二根，第三根手指进入时，Alex会完全为他打开。  
   
他可以用自己的阴茎狠狠的操他。他知道Alex喜欢什么，知道Alex需要被照顾到哪里，知道戳到哪一点时Alex会哭叫出声，知道Alex高潮时脚趾会可爱的蜷起来，红润的双唇微微张开，露出他小兔子一样的门牙，接着白色的精液颤抖着被他释放在腹部和凌乱的床单上，他会喊出Edward的名字，像虔诚的信徒呼唤圣父垂怜，而Edward会抓住他的手，像所有的过往。  
   
他是为Alex而生的。  
   
“不要哭了，Alex，不要害怕。”Edward躺下来，抱住仍在哭泣的Alex。两个已经长大的男孩仍然以幼时那般别扭的姿势挤在同一张床上，共享着彼此的体温。  
   
Alex很累，这次的高潮似乎比所有他经历过的还要特别，但他离不开Edward。他任凭Edward抱着自己，这一次他没有躲。  
   
他要和Edward永远在一起。  
   
只是他从来没有去思考过。他从来没有去怀疑过Edward在自己身边的原因，也没有想过身边人一些奇怪的眼神从何而来。他知道Edward有着与自己一样的绿眼睛，尝过那嘴角总是微微翘起的红唇的滋味，明白手指戳在那对酒窝上时会有调皮的笑颜。Edward走路时不经意的内八字，还有他经常与自己同步的发型，一模一样的声音……他们就像镜子的两面。  
   
Alex从来没有去思考过其中的原因。  
   
他唯一能确认的是，他会和Edward永远在一起。  
   
那是他回家的所有理由。

 

END


End file.
